scratchfandomcom-20200213-history
Scratch 3.0
Scratch 3.0 is the current version of Scratch.scratch.mit.edu Blocks Motion: * Move () steps * Turn Right/Left () Degrees * Go to ( v) * Go to x: () y: () * Glide () secs to ( v) * Glide () secs to x: () y: () * Point in direction () * Point towards ( v) * Change x by () * Set x to () * Change y by () * Set y to () * If on edge, bounce * Set rotation style ( v) * (x position) * (y position) * (direction) Looks: * Say [] for () seconds * Say [] * Think [] for () seconds * Think [] * Switch costume to ( v) * Next costume * Change size by () * Set size to ()% * Change ( v) effect by () * Set ( v) effect to () * Show * Hide * Go to ( v) layer * Go ( v) () layers * (costume ( v)) * (backdrop ( v)) * (size) Sound: * Play sound ( v) until done * Start sound ( v) * Stop All Sounds * Change ( v) effect by () * Set ( v) effect to () * Clear sound effects * Change volume by () * Set volume to ()% * (volume) Events: * hat: When green flag clicker * hat: When ( v) key pressed * hat: When this sprite clicked * hat: When backdrop switches to ( v) * hat: When ( v) > () * hat: When I receive ( v) * Broadcast ( v) * Broadcast ( v) and wait Control: * Wait () seconds * c: Repeat () * c: Forever * c: If <> then * c: If <> the c: else * Wait until <> * Repeat until <> * Stop ( v) * hat: When I start as a clone * Create clone of ( v) * cap: Delete this clone Sensing: * Touching ( v)? * Touching color (color)? * Color (color) is touching (color) * (distance to ( v)) * Ask [] and wait * (answer) * * * (mouse x) * (mouse y) * Set drag mode ( v) * (loudness) * (timer) * Reset timer * ( v) of ( v) * (current ( v)) * (days since 2000 * (username) Operators: * (() + ()) * (() - ()) * (() * ()) * (() / ()) * (pick random () to () * <() > ()> * <() < ()> * <() = ()> * <<> and <>> * <<> or <>> * <>> * (join [] []) * (letter () of []) * (length of ()) * <[] contains [] ?> * (() mod ()) * (round ()) * ( v) of () Variables: * Set ( v) to [] * Change ( v) by () * Show variable ( v) * Hide variable ( v) Lists: * Add [] to ( v) * Delete () of ( v) * Delete all of ( v) * Insert [] at () of ( v) * Replace item () of ( v) with () * (item () of ( v)) * (item # of [] in ( v) * (length of ( v)) * <( v) contains ()?> * Show list ( v) * Hide list ( v) Category:Blocks Category:Updates